<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting Mom by DianaBialaska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623696">Visiting Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBialaska/pseuds/DianaBialaska'>DianaBialaska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2, ストップ!! ひばりくん! | Stop!! Hibari-kun! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Gender Identity, Self-Discovery, Trans Female Character, Trans Oozora Hibari, Trans Saotome Ranma, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBialaska/pseuds/DianaBialaska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma pretending to be Ranko goes to the Saotome home and a hidden past reveals who Ranma truly is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saotome Ranma &amp; Saotome Nodoka (Parental bond)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The pronouns is based on a characters self-perception, not on biology of the body they are in.</p><p>Hibari is the only member of the Stop, Hibari-Kun! fandom, but I felt that a canon trans character would be better than inventing my own OC for the purpose (though I also considered altering things a bit, so it would be Konatsu that Nodoka had saved and was helping).</p><p>Been a bit ill lately and has worked on multiple ideas, but don't finish up, running out of inspiration or simply feeling they require too much focus. I feel I do better with shorter stories, rather than longer stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nodoka Saotome was disappointed. Her son Ranma and her husband Genma was supposed to be in the Tendou Dojo, but when she arrived she had found that Genma and Ranma had left on a training journey. She had waited for more than 10 years. But a positive thing was that she was assured that Ranma was very manly.</p><p> She had met with the family her husband and son lived with and found them to be quite interesting. In particular two of the girls stood out. Akane Tendou was the fiancée of her manly son and a bit of a tomboy. She seemed to have a bit of a temper, which made Nodoka wonder if Kasumi would not have been a better choice. But of course Ranma had chosen Akane, so maybe he simply wanted to prove his manliness by taming the youngest of the Tendou sisters.</p><p>The other that stood out was the cousin of the Tendou sisters, Ranko. Nodoka found her to be rather interesting despite her being disqualified as a fiancée simply because she reminded Nodoka of herself. Same bright red hair as Nodoka’s own, until Nodoka’s had darkened slightly to an auburn in her 20s. Same expressive big blue eyes. Ranko was also a tomboy, though Nodoka could see a lot of potential. A little push and Ranko would be a proper Japanese girl.</p><p>It was for this reason that Nodoka had offered Akane and Ranko to come visit her home, the place where Ranma grew up before going on a training journey. A training journey lasting much longer than Nodoka had expected, she had not thought it would take more than 10 years to teach Ranma to be a man.</p><p>Akane had not really been interested, but Ranko had been eager, something which pleased Nodoka greatly. Maybe she could be a good influence on the young orphan girl, teach her properly. Nodoka had always wanted a daughter, but doctors had told her that she could no longer get pregnant after the birth of Ranma, a birth that had been hard on her body.</p><p>So it was that Nodoka Saotome moved through Nerima, towards her home, with an eager and curious Ranko Tendou trailing just behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranma Saotome, in the guise of Ranko Tendou was following behind his mother. He was currently a girl, because apparently his stupid panda of a father had signed a seppuku contract promising that Ranma should return a man amongst men. Until the stupid curse was cured, Ranma could never meet Nodoka, at least not as HIMself, only as a girl under a fake name.</p><p>He let out a sigh. He should really not tempt fate, but this was his mother. He had not seen her for more than a decade and he couldn’t even remember her or his early childhood. He’d use any opportunity to get to know his mother, even if it meant he had to lie.</p><p>As the two turned a corner, he saw a small house and instantly had a flashback. He remembered sitting in the sandbox, watching her parents stand near the door. Her father had more hair back then and her mother looked less sad, a big smile on her face. It lasted a second, but as Ranma snapped out of it, he couldn’t help but smile, while at the same time wonder why he’d thought of himself as a girl in that flashback, Jusenkyo wasn’t until recently. Maybe he would be able to trigger more memories.</p><p>His mother approached the door and unlocked it with her key, then opened the door and guided Ranma/Ranko inside. They first entered an entry room, where they removed their shoes.</p><p>“Welcome to my home, Ranko. I hope you’ll find it fun to see where Ranma grew up,” his mom said, and Ranma could only nod and smile.  He glanced down and saw a few pairs of small sized shoes. Obviously his shoes.</p><p>--</p><p>“Mama! I wanna!” Ranma saw a flashback, a pair of small arms reaching out towards a pair of pink slippers and the gentle voice of his mother telling him that those were for girls and that he’d get proper boys shoes.</p><p>--</p><p>Where did that come from? Was the curse messing with his mind again? He was a man amongst men, he would never have wanted something so… girly. He shuddered.</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fun,” he then said in the girly voice of his current form. Yeah, it had to be the curse messing with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They entered into the living room, Nodoka showed him a seat and then she went into the kitchen to make some tea. Ranma sat down and looked around the room. A few flashbacks came to him. Angrily throwing a toy car into his fathers surprised face was definitely a memory he’d cherish. He was sure even back then his idiot panda of a father had deserved it.</p><p>Suddenly he heard the front door, heard a voice muttering “Tadaima,” and then saw a blonde girl his own age, with blue eyes enter, carrying a schoolbag and throwing it into the corner. It took a few seconds before the newcomer to register Ranma’s presence, examining him and then smiling, doing a glomp. For just a second Ranma wondered if this was yet another fiancée, but then he remembered that he was currently in girl form.</p><p>“Welcome home, Ranma!” She released the glomp, then looked closer at the shorter redheaded girl. “I told auntie. I am so happy I got her to throw that contract out.” Her hands moved up and gave Ranma’s breasts a few pokes. “Wow, those feel so real. I’m glad your dad was so supportive.”</p><p>Meanwhile Ranma was frozen, unable to say anything. Who was this girl and how did she know about Jusenkyo and that he had a girl form? It was only when he felt the poking in his breasts that he reacted, pushing the hands away. “Stop that,” he muttered.</p><p>It was at this point that Nodoka poked her head out from the kitchen. “Oh, Hibari-chan. I’d like you to meet Ranko Tendou. Ranma wasn’t in the dojo, but I heard how he was very manly.” Nodoka smiled and returned her attention to the kitchen, making this newcomer very embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me, miss Tendou. I’m sorry, I thought you were auntie Nodoka’s child, Ranma. You looked so much like auntie that I automatically assumed it,” Hibari explained, bowing deep in apology.</p><p>“Uhm, Ranma is a boy,” the cursed martial artist then explained. How could this girl mistake his current form with a boy? Especially after poking him in the breasts? This made Hibari blush and look more embarrassed.</p><p>“I thought Ranma was like me,” she then explains, letting out a sigh. “From the stories auntie told about her, uhm, I mean his, sorry, childhood, I kinda just assumed. Even had to convince auntie to get rid of the stupid contract.”</p><p>Ranma stares at the girl confused, unsure what it meant. Why would this girl assume anything about him, Ranma Saotome, a man amongst men. Especially that he was a girl?</p><p>The blonde girl looked down embarrassed. “Uhm, I guess I should introduce myself, hopefully that’ll make it easier to explain things. My name is Hibari and…” she pauses, letting out a sigh, before she continues. “I was born in a boys body, but never felt like one.” Seeing the incomprehension in Ranma’s face, she felt she had to explain more. “I’m transgender. It’s the name for someone born in a body that does not match their mind and soul.”</p><p>“So you went to Jusenkyo?” Ranma then questions, still not really understanding. How could someones body not match their soul? Seeing Hibari not understand, Ranma figured it was best to just keep quiet and not say anything else stupid.</p><p>“No, not sure what that means. Is that like one of the cities where they perform the surgeries? But no, I’m not even on anything yet. My dad and most of my sisters don’t understand me and try to force me to be someone I’m not. Any treatments will not happen until I became an adult. I’m just glad that auntie has accepted me for who I am. I almost spend more time here than at home these days, at least here I feel like I can be myself.” Hibari explains, making Ranma a bit more confused.</p><p>It is at this point that Nodoka returned to the room, carrying the tea pot. Ranma glanced at the tea pot. He could not afford being hit by hot water, though if he understood correct his mother had gotten rid of the contract?</p><p>As Nodoka started pouring tea, she began explaining.</p><p>“When Ranma was very young, before his father took him on the training journey, he was acting very feminine. When we went shopping he always tried to drag me towards the girls section, no matter how often I told him that it was for girls. Not sure where he got the doll, but he had hidden away a doll in his room, until Genma found it and became furious…”</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma was sitting in her room, crying, holding onto a plain looking doll. The head was torn off and her father Genma was yelling at her to stop acting like a girl.</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma was shook out from that memory, eyes wide open. He had missed a bit of mothers explanation.</p><p>“… told me he wanted to marry a neighborhood boy. I know he was only 5, but…”</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma was smiling. She was looking at one of mommys magazines, noticing one of the fine wedding dresses. “I’ll wear this when I marry Ten-kun,” she had said, only for her mom to go into a panic.</p><p>--</p><p>When Ranma had gone here, he had hoped to remember something, but these memories were not really what he had expected. Why was his younger self thinking of herself not himself?</p><p>“…thought it was just a phase, but then one day he directly screamed at me after I had correct him, yelling that he was a girl, why I was hating him.”</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma was so tired of mommy and daddy. Daddy destroyed the few toys she loved and mommy constantly told her that it was not how a boy was supposed to act. She just couldn’t take it anymore. “I’M A GIRL, MOMMY! A GIRL! I’m not a boy, I’m not. Why do you hate me, mommy?” And then she’d broken down crying.</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma felt the tears. That had been a very emotional memory. It still didn’t make sense though, he was Ranma Saotome, he was a man, his father had trained him to be a man amongst men.</p><p>“…worried about him, so Genma and I agreed to the training journey to make our Ranma into a man.  The contract was a stupid idea, but I needed Genma’s assurance that he’d succeed, not letting anything distract him.”</p><p>Nodoka looked at Ranma, who had turned pale. “Are you okay, dear?” she then inquires, while Hibari is looking curiously at the redhead. Ranma’s response is a nod. “I… I’m fine, mo auntie. Just surprised, I mean Ranma’s very manly now.” It stings for Ranma to say this, yet it is ingrained in him to defend his masculinity and pride.</p><p>The next hour Ranma does not really say much, hundreds of thoughts running through his head. He nods at appropriate times, trying to pay attention to Nodoka and Hibari’s story of how they met when Hibari was 12 and how Nodoka had recognized all the signs from raising Ranma.</p><p>It was shortly after that Nodoka went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Hibari offered to show Ranma around. First stop was the small backyard, where flashes once again began.</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma was sitting in the yard, collecting flowers and trying to make a crown of them. She wanted to be a pretty princess, but she was not sure how to join it all together. But she was giving it her best shot. Suddenly she heard a yell.</p><p>“No boy of mine will play with flowers like a weak girl!” It was her daddy and he was angry. He tore the flowers out of her hand, hurting her in the process. She was dragged inside while crying, wondering why daddy hated her so much.</p><p>--</p><p>“…my room,” Hibari said, as she dragged Ranma up the stairs and showed Ranma a small room. A small makeup stand and wallpapers with boy bands gave the idea that this belonged to a teenage girl.</p><p>“While I live with my dad and sisters, I spend a lot of time with auntie. It is wonderful to feel accepted and not constantly be called a boy or he. Even sleep over sometimes during the weekend,” Hibari explained, first frowning a bit when mentioning her family and then smiling when mentioning sleeping over.</p><p>Ranma was at this point starting to get worried. After meeting her mom he wanted to get to know her, but the memories that came back were absolutely not memories she was ready to deal with. HE was ready to deal with! You’re a man, Ranma Saotome! The Man Amongst Men! Stop whining like a little girl! That internal voice sounded very much like Genma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And I guess this would be the most important room to Ranma. This is the room where he grew up,” Ranma heard the voice of HIbari tell. He should run away, try to forget all about today. But… He also needed some answers. And he felt that his old room would provide those answers, but was he truly ready to deal with them? And that was when he felt Hibari drag him in, with the other girl not aware the reason for his hesitation.</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma held onto her doll. Her name was Yumi. She was so happy when Ma-chan had it to her. Daddy and mommy would never have allowed her to get one. But she knew she could not show it to mommy and daddy, they always told her she should play with other toys, even if those toys were kinda boring.</p><p>Ranma sat in the corner, hugging her knees. She felt the tears. She had just told mommy that she’d like a pretty dress, why was mommy so upset? Ma-chan and Ki-chan both wore dresses, so why couldn’t she?</p><p>Ranma was in bed, crying. Daddy had kept yelling at her, telling her to man up, telling her that boys were strong and tough. But she didn’t want to be strong and tough, she just wanted to play with her friends. She just wasn’t a boy, why couldn’t daddy understand.</p><p>..</p><p>The visions hit and Ranma felt the resistance crumble. This was his room. No, Pops wasn’t here, this was Her room. This was where she realized who she was and she was definitely not a boy.</p><p>She felt ready to collapse, when her eyes were caught by an old photo. It was her, holding a ca… ca… feline demon!</p><p>--</p><p>“I miss mommy! I don’t want to do this anymore, daddy! I hate it here! Ucchan was nice, he was cute. But I miss home, I miss Old Whiskers, I miss mommy and Ma-chan and Ten-kun. Please daddy, I just…” The pain stung as she was flung to the ground, her daddy’s flat hand striking her and sending her backwards.</p><p>“Stop acting like a weak and pathetic girl, Ranma! You’re a boy and I’ll teach you how to be one! I’ll teach you martial arts and discipline! We are not going back to your mother before you act like a man!” daddy roared at her, causing her to start crying.</p><p>“I am a girl daddy. I miss mommy. And I don’t want to learn stupid boys arts anyway! I wanna go home!” she cried out, why couldn’t daddy understand?</p><p>Daddylet out a sigh. “I really had hoped to avoid this,” he had muttered.</p><p>--</p><p>Ranma looked down at the fish sausages that her daddy had attached to strings and was wrapping around her. “Daddy?” she questioned. She could hear the yowling from the cats. She didn’t really know what daddy had been doing the last few days, he had told her to do martial arts katas while he was busy.</p><p>“This is for your own good, Ranma. According to the manual this might help you adjust to the real world.” Daddy said, continuing to wrap her up. And then she felt herself getting lifted and falling into the pit. Then pain as the cats assaulted her.</p><p>“You’re a boy, Ranma. Girls go to the pit. Boys do not. You’re a boy, my son. Girls go to the pit. Only girls go to the pit. But you’re a boy.” She heard her daddy chant outside the pit.</p><p>“Daddy! Dadddddddyyyyyyyyyyy! Aaaaug no, au!” The pain was overwhelming her, the cats scratched and bit.</p><p>After an endless amount of time she was removed. “… girl… daddee,” she had been able to mutter, only to be wrapped up in more fish sausages and returned to the pit filled with furry demons and pain and torment.</p><p>In the end He had been a boy when he came out from the pit. The girl, those bad thoughts, the memories, the pain, no, he had to be a boy. He was a boy. He would be the best boy he could be. He didn’t want to go back to the pit again.</p><p>--</p><p>“… wrong, Ranko?” she heard the voice of Hibari, only now realizing that she had sat down on the bed and that tears were running freely from her eyes. Men didn’t cry. But then again she wasn’t one, she had never been, had she?</p><p>That Ranma had been a shell, a necessary disguise, a way to avoid the pain, a way to forget her past. “Sorry, Hibari,” she said, through her sobs. “It…” Why would she even try hiding it anymore? Mommy, no, she was an adult now, so mom, had said she had thrown away the evil contract. And Hibari would understand. She resolved herself, then grabbed HIbari.</p><p>“I’ll tell you in a few minutes,” she said as she moved down towards the kitchen, her mom and what would hopefully be a happy reunion.</p><p> </p><p>Nodoka looked at Ranko as she and Hibari entered the kitchen. It almost looked like Ranko had been crying, her eyes red and swollen.</p><p>“Can I have some hot and cold water,” she heard Ranko ask and complied. And then witnessed magic happen in front of her eyes, the redhaired girl somehow turning into a taller blackhaired boy. And then back into a redhaired girl again with cold water.</p><p>“Mom, it’s me, I’m Ranma,” she heard the girl or was it boy, tell her. “Pops dragged me to a place called Jusenkyo. Got us cursed. Though now I wonder if it was a curse in my case.” And with that she watched Hibari faint, only to follow into oblivion a second later.</p><p> </p><p>Ranma had dragged both her mom and Hibari back into the living room, waiting for them to wake up. “Ranko?” she heard her mom mutter as eyes slowly opened and Hibari started stirring.</p><p>“No mom. I’m Ranma. But I did not go through all that Hibari talked about. I just took a dip into magic waters.” This caused Hibari to stare at her open-mouthed. “I… Pops had raised me to be a boy. It was hard being one, but I had to be one to avoid pain and torture. I didn’t really understand my feelings about the curse, it was very confusing. I knew I should hate it, but I didn’t, though I tried to. It didn’t make sense until now. I… I remembered, mom. My feelings from back then. They never really disappeared, but they kinda was put away so I could avoid the pit. Ranma explained, watching the reactions of her audience.</p><p>“Pops had told me that you’d kill me, he told about the contract. But I remember more now. Not everything of course, but strong emotions, moments that meant something. It made me remember who I was, who I am.” Ranma took a deep breath. “I’m Ranma, I’m your daughter, mom, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>She felt her mother’s arms wrap around her, felt the wetness of her own eyes and on her shoulder. But the strongest emotion, the one radiating from her mom was love, unconditional love. Together they could deal with Nerima, together they could deal with the obligations. Because she was Ranma Saotome, the Girl who Never Loses!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>